Repeating The Past
by MiszxDeedee
Summary: Harry never saw this coming, the past repeating, what was he supposed to do! The rest of the summary is in the story. Read you wont regret it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys this is my first story so please bare with me also disclaimer I don't own anything all the characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

**P.S. I like to hear things from the readers so I can better myself as a writer but please not hate mail :)**

Summary:

Harry thought he practically has saw everything in his life but this was new. Read the story and see how the past trys to repeat itself. Voldermort has been dead for 10 years now but did he have a child? Or maybe all the Horcruxes weren't destroyed. Read and see what will happen, will harry make it this time. The boy who lives.

**I will try to post real soon i am already typing up chapters 1-3 as your read this! hope you have a great night!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.k Rowling does!

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry's life had been peaceful every since he defeated Voldermort, ten years ago. He married the love of his life Ginny and soon became the father of Albus Severus Potter. His life looked to be finally becoming normal-well as normal as a wizard family can be.

He had the family he always wanted, his best friends still by his side. Harry did not feel lonely as he once did before. Harry thought nothing could go wrong in his life now everything was perfect. He soon found out that nothing is perfect when he meets eight year old Oliver Maxwell.

Harry sat on his sofa in his living room waiting for Albus to arrive home from playing with a few children from down the street. Finally, Albus burst through the door with an excited smile on his face. He could not wait to tell his father about the new boy moving in across the street.

He was ecstatic at the possibility of have a new friend to play with. Albus ran to his father and said "I have met a new friend today and I can not wait for you to meet him." Harry smiled down at his son he could not wait to meet the new friend that made his son so vibrant with life.

Harry saw movement from the corner of his eye and saw through the window a moving truck._ So this must be the new neighbors _he thought to himself. Harry looked down at his son and said "why don't you introduce me to your new fr-"before he could finish his sentence Albus was already dragging him across the street.

To say the new neighbors were strange was an understatement. Elizabeth Maxwell had shoulder length brown hair with blue piercing eyes, in her eyes there was a look as if she has seen many things she should not have over the years. Her skin was flawless and very pale almost as if she had just come from a very cold place.

Michael Maxwell was about 6'2 with jet black hair and brown eyes. He was a bit tanner than his wife but not by much. He had a dragon tattoo going down the side of his neck. _A Hungarian Horntail _Harry thought to himself when he saw the familiarity of the dragon.

Then Harry's eyes came to their son Oliver Todd, there was something familiar about him but he could not put his finger on it. Oliver had jet black hair like his father; his eyes were green and looked to be looking right through Harry's soul. Harry felt unnerved be around the child; his body felt like there was danger near. What was so wrong about the child he looked perfectly normal enough.

"Dad this is my new friend Oliver" Albus said with a proud look on his face. Harry was a little concerned about Albus playing with this strange child. Harry could not shake the feeling he had met him before, if only he could remember where. Harry looked at the child again and noticed that he was looking right back at him with a smirk on his face.

Then Harry felt something he had not felt in ten years, it was such a surprise it probably showed on his face. The pain from his scar was sickening he had not have felt this since the day he defeated Voldermort and Harry had a feeling it had something to do with Oliver Maxwell.

* * *

**Hey you guys I wanted to put some notes down at the bottom just in case your confused. I know Albus was not the first child Harry and Ginny had I just wanted to use him. (BTW he is going to be the only child they have.) Ginny is at Ron and Hermoine's house she will be in the next chapter. I know Harry did not have a conversation with the neighbors. When he was looking them over, him and Albus were walking across the street. Then Harry's scar started to burn after he was introduced to Oliver.**

**Also review! Tell me what you think pleasee no hate mail and I am trying to do better on the spelling. I am also looking for a beta if anyone is interested let me know. Also I wanted a banner done for the story if anyone knew somebody who could do it. Well have a nice day and REVIEW!**


End file.
